Four Days to Viridian
by pokekid2927
Summary: we "know" three things about ash's father, two of which aren't even cannon. based on these things and what we know about ash. This story is my take on who he is. I tried to incorporate all three facts in there somewhere. Disclaimer: I realize that the Idea introduced by this story is quite a controversial one. I was not trying to offend anyone as I was writing this.
1. he's not the man she thought she knew

Delia was walking over to Giovani's house with her pet jolteon. (being a pet and she not being a trainer it had no pokéball) they had been very close since she had taken care of it ever since her childhood friend Spencer Hale gave it to her as an egg.

There was a light sprinkling of rain but she didn't mind. On the way she thought of her Macho "boyfriend". he was in a cool "gang" she always liked to imagine him and his friends showing off their motorcycles, he always had promised her that he would take her to see it sometime. He also had been living on his own ever since his mother passed away mysteriously. But he never let that deter him. He had several girls clinging to his solder at any given time but she didn't mind so much, she wasn't really dating him seriously anyway.

Once at his house Delia knocked on the door to find it swing open she called inside and finding no one home so she walked in. on the table there was a piece of paper

"Oh, Giovani how sweet of you to leave me a note." She said to herself cheerily but as she read her eyes grew wide with terror


	2. on the fourth day

Meanwhile an injured mew floated away from the viridian gym unsteadily. It was too weak to teleport away It may be able to transform into an inferior being but even that would take up most of its strength it limped into an alleyway and with a bright light changed into a human. This way it could at least blend in with the others in the city until it could get further away and rest. Somehow the men in the black suits still found it in the alleyway. They cornered it but instead of attacking they parted a tall bald young man approached the mew ominously.

You have been a thorn in my side for long enough. My mother always was more concerned with money than with her "bratty child" she even sent her best agent to find you back in the day when she still ruled team rocket. Supposedly she found you once but I never believed it. That is, Until the day when I too met you face to face as a young trainer I tried to catch you but was unsuccessful. after I inherited mother's legacy and knocked her off. I was determined to prove that I was a force to be reckoned with, that I could catch the one that she couldn't. All she wanted to do with you was to make a profit anyway. Well, I have much greater plans. The next day I reassigned all personnel to find you, it took several years but I found you again though you once again escaped me. However, with the data we collected we were prepared the next time we found you. You may have destroyed that data but it doesn't matter because, the day has finally come where you have arrived at Viridian City."

Mew took an uneasy defensive stance.

"So, you want to go down in a blaze of glory eh? That's fine with me I only need your blood"

"Giovani!" A woman's voice cried out "the paper on your table. tell me it isn't true! Are you really going to try to make that MONSTER"?

Giovani turned to see Delia standing behind him at the end of the alleyway. "We'll talk about this later. for now, I have to deal with this pitiful creature. Cloyster use icicle spear"

Delilah's pet jolteon was quicker it dashed in front of the attack protecting mew not knowing who he really was. The Cloyster's spear shattered but the damage was done, the jolteon lay bleeding in the wet alleyway.

"Giovani why are you doing this? Leave him alone!" delila asked rushing to cradle her dying jolteon in her arms and place herself between Giovanni and the man who was mew.

"THis is none of your concern Delia stay out of this."

"I refuse to stand Idly by as you do this. LEAVE HIM BE!"

"I don't have time for this. R.O.C.K.E.T.s you know what to do." and he casually walked away leaving the grunts to their dirty work.

Two of the grunts sent out an arbok and a golbat, while the rest of the grunts closed in on mew with a net. the Arbok attempted to constrict Delila and squeeze the breath out of her. Astonishingly, Delia met the arbok using three out of her four limbs to wrestle with it while her remaining arm continued to hold her poor jolteon. She screamed when the golbat bit at her neck however, and she collapsed to the ground, unable to go on. but then she saw flashing lights and heard someone shout "it's the cops!" and the grunts scattered recalling their pokémon.

"What's going on here?" the officer asked then noticing their condition added "oh my gosh we need to get you guys to a pokémon center now!"


	3. I'm sorry we can't do more

Her jolteon bled out before they could get there.

The officer, Jenny, asked them questions about what happened Delila told her what little she knew but the man was in too bad of a condition to give a statement.

"Giovani huh? It's too bad, we'll run a trial, of course, but the kid's family has several friends in high places."

The nurse came in smiling, "ok Delia you're good to go but your friend will have to stay here for a while. He's taken some serious abuse." after a moment she added, "I really am sorry about your Jolteon"

"Actually, I think that I'll stay for a while." Delia said looking thoughtfully at the hurt young man she rescued, who had borrowed some clothes from the pokémon Center. she had already called an uncle who lived in lavender town to pick up Jolteon and take him to the pokémon tower where he could be mourned properly. She, stayed by the man's bedside throughout the night but the next morning something strange happened.


	4. the next morning

Mew woke up the next morning… was it in a human hospital? How did it get here? this wasn't right it needed to get out of there. those humans will be back. it couldn't be found trapped here. it sat upright but then then saw the woman from the night before.

That woman… she had protected it. But she had sacrificed her jolteon. just like all humans using pokémon as tools for their personal wars. But then... why was her aura so sad right now. Mew dug deeper despite it's better judgement. it found how much she cared for that jolteon and how the jolteon was so close to her that she had picked up on her friend's desire to protect mew, who to the woman was another human she had never before met, and acted on her own volition. Mew found her love for nature, and for pokémon especially. it found that despite all odds she had reached this ripe old age without succumbing to the greed of other men.

The woman awoke and mew found that it was smiling and that it had leaned over until it was right in her face. The woman was surprised of course but she still greeted him warmly. "Oh, so you're awake. I'm so glad. You had me worried."

Another woman entered the room, she was dressed all in pink and white with a red marking on her hat "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. We need to do some blood tests though. it'll just be a moment."

Mew remembered what That man… that MONSTER, had said the night before "all I need is your blood" it couldn't let them take its blood then that man could steal it. Mew jumped out of bed.

"Hey easy there!" the nurse exclaimed trying to calm mew "you had a rough night lie down and rest." mew dodged passed the woman and dashed out of the hospital.

Once outside it heard a giggle and a voice "well someone's must really like me"

mew realized that it had grabbed the hand of the young woman from last night and taken her along with it without realizing it. Now why would it do that?

The woman mistook his confusion for embarrassment "don't be ashamed, I was just teasing you… I never did get your name. I'm Delia."

Why did it want to bond with this human? Why did it want to tell her a name… a name that could be tracked? It should just leave and return to the tree of beginning where the other mew in Kanto live. But when it looked at her face and read her Aura. and it knew that she really did care that she wouldn't betray it and there was something more… something pure, deep in there. She had already moved on from the night before, no grudge, no regrets. yet she held onto and cherished the memory of her Friend, her jolteon. But could it even say human words? It could understand them sure, but pronunciation was a completely different concept altogether.

It decided to try despite every instinct telling it not to, "Mmmm- mmmmmaark Ketchum" did it really just use a play on words of that atrocious human Ideal? What was wrong with it? why couldn't it think clearly?

"Well mark it doesn't take a nurse to realize you're recovering quickly but if Joy thinks you should stay at the PMC a little longer we should head back."

"Don't you see!" Mew (or Mark, as it was) said a little too abruptly startling the woman. Toning it down he continued, "those men from last night will come for me again. I have something they want. I can't stay here. You were just an interloper if you stay out of their way from now on they won't bother you."

"I don't care. I'll help you."

"You don't get it. They'll hurt you. Whatever they want they just need me. you could go on and pretend this never even happened."

"I refuse to stand by and let Giovani do bad things to people, especially if it might have something to do with that... that thing!"

Mark's eyes widened "WHAT thing?"

"He's trying to make a pokémon, not like that porygon project sylph co. announced last year but a bioweapon, an unstoppable monster that he will use to advance his power. Do you know anything about that? Is that why he wants something from you?"

"I don't know anything for certain. I just know he thinks I have the secret to something he wants. Maybe I do. I have lots of secrets." _I've gotten several more just in the last five minutes in fact._ Mew thought to itself.

"Really? You must've had some life."

"I'll say"

"What kind of stuff have you been doing"

"I travel mostly I just have experienced a lot on my journey"

"A _pokémon_ journey?"

"Yesssss…" mew said cautiously. there was no way she had figured it out, could she?"

"Oh. so, you're a trainer?"

mew let out a deep breath. "Y-yes, a trainer" _Thank goodness._ Though he now had to pretend to be one of those pokémon captors, at least for a little while, if she had guessed its identity it would have complicated things much more, as if things weren't complex enough already. Besides, maybe by doing so, it could help her understand the dark side of these "trainers".


	5. abandoned but not alone

"Oh, look over there Mark. no wait, look at that" Delia said dragging Mark from the window of one big store to the next. She was eccentric. She had never been as far from home as Saffron City and was loving the experience. they couldn't head back to Delilah's house just yet, Giovani knew where she lived and may send his grunts to go looking there. Instead they were headed to Lavender town to see her Jolteon's grave.

Then she saw a little meowth being kicked around by the walking crowd. Bruised and battered he limped into an alleyway. Delia followed it leaving Mark behind. The Meowth turned and hissed at her, but she kept going. The meowth was getting ready to bolt when she scooped up the little one and though it struggled for a moment it suddenly relaxed.

"It's alright. you'll be fine. I promise I won't hurt you. Are you ok? I might have a couple pokéblock in my pocket… here." Delia said comforting the poor pokémon. "Hey, Mark, that chancey of yours, do you think you could have her use heal pulse?"

"sure." Mark, who, for some reason, refused to use pokéballs, whistled for his chancey to come. Not too long later, a Delia felt a soothing wave of energy, signaling that chancey was nearby, already using heal pulse. A second later chancey rounded the corner. After making sure that meowth was at full strength chancey turned to leave.

Mark thanked his chancey and gave her a berry he was keeping in the bag Delia had bought him, along with a new set of clothes, after finding out he had no money of his own. Apparently, he lost almost every pokémon battle he's been in, in fact, it turns out, he tried to avoid them when he could, but Delia said he couldn't stay in the hospital robes he had been wearing.

Delia gave the little pokémon a final farewell, and turned around to find mark staring at her

"What?" she asked

"That pokémon… it warmed up to you so fast especially considering what had happened to him not too Long back."

"You know that meowth?"

"Well no… he well… he said so."

"You're pulling my leg you can't talk to pokémon can you? There's that one guy in Johto what was his name… Simon? But you?"

Mark sighed resigning "Heh, you caught me. It's not something I go around broadcasting to the world, you know. Too many frauds out there." Mark froze.

"What?" Delia asked.

"I thought I sensed something but I'm probably still being paranoid about those ROCKETs"

"Oh okay…" after a moment she added "So what did happen to that meowth?"

"He was struggling to find food with his 'pack' so when a human kid offered him an easier life he took it. It was good for a time but the human abandoned it only a few hours ago. he sought out his pack but they didn't want anything to do with a deserter. Yet despite this human betraying him, he trusted you. It's amazing really."

"Really? Well I hope he ends up ok. Do you think there's anything else we can do for him?"

"I think the best thing we can do now is to let him redevelop his self-reliance"

"Oh. then I guess we should get going." She said, her eyes lingering on the spot where she had last seen the meowth.

"You really do care about all pokémon don't you?" Mark asked as they left the alleyway?

"Why wouldn't I? They're all so great!"


	6. the angel in the crowd

After Delia Had gone to pay her respects they decided to hang out in the center of town where they would meet up with her uncle when Delia felt a small girl tugging at her skirt.

"Hi, my favorite pokémon is clefairy! What about you? do you like clefairy?" the girl asked excitedly

A man pushing his way through the crowd shouted after her. "Amber. Wait for daddy. Ok?"

"Okay!"

Once the man reached them he turned to Delia and apologized "I am sorry about that. My precious Amber is just extra energetic today. But where are my manners? I'm Mr. Fuji, some call me doctor, but there's no need to be so formal."

"Doctor?" Mew/Mark asked.

"I have a PHD in bio-engineering. I even did a few experiments with cloning back in the day, though I never had much success in that area. But ever since my little angel was born, I've put all that aside. Team Rocket stole most of my research anyway, not that it would do them much good. anyway, if you aren't leaving anytime soon feel free to stop by my house"

"Where is it?" Delia asked

"Trust me. you'll know it when you see it. Anyone in town could tell you which house is mine."

"Do you live in a mansion?"

Mr. Fuji gave out a hearty laugh "ah, no. I'm not _that_ rich. My house… it, well… stands out."


	7. the pokemon house is where the heart is

After visiting Delilah's uncle, they decided to take Mr. Fuji up on his offer. Fuji was right. when they came upon the house, though it was nowise in disrepair it looked as though it was overrun by a forest. Almost as if the man-made shelter was meant to appear to be a part of the landscape giving wild pokémon no hesitance to enter. There was also a small wing in the east side of the house that, alone, could have passed as a pokémon daycare. Delia knocked on the door and as it opened a rattata chasing a furret dashed out the door between her legs. Delia looked down to see amber peeking around the door.

"Hi Amber how are you doing" Delia asked cheerfully.

"Good!" the sweet girl replied, so innocently happy that she might as well just seen Ho-Oh.

Fuji came into view a moment later "Amber why don't you let our guests in?"

"Okay! Wanna come in?"

"Sure Amber." Delia said, chuckling a little.

Inside was just as bizarre and pokémon friendly as outside. Mew found itself relaxing besides being inside a human settlement. It was just so comfortable. So… right.

Delia was inspecting everything. But eventually stopped at a door. "Everything else has been so well kept but this door… Looks like it hasn't been touched in ages."

Fuji looked up from the tea he was preparing, "eh? That leads to the basement where my lab is. but no one goes down there anymore ever since I started the pokémon house project."

"pokémon house?"

"Humanitarian work. Though the word sounds ridiculous knowing that I mostly help pokémon. Many pokémon who have been hurt in the wild or abused by humans are brought here for recovery. If you want I could show you." Fuji lead them to the daycare-wing.

Delia was immediately in love "so many rare and adorable pokémon!" She exclaimed "I just want to hug 'em all!"

Mew looked at Delia earnestly. She really did care for ALL pokémon without any bias or judgement, it couldn't deny that fact any longer. Maybe there were other humans like her and it had never noticed them. They were still the minority and wouldn't change its feelings on mankind as a whole but looking at this human, it realized that through its interactions with her its perspective had shifted a little. It wanted to give her something. But what could it offer a human?

Then there was that moment in the alley in sapphiron. It had told her that it was probably nothing but it knew Team Rocket was on to them and that they knew she was still involved. It had to protect her but at this point if they stayed together, that would just put her in more danger. Either way it couldn't just up and leave. Though technically, it could "just disappear in the night" but that wouldn't be fair to her either. Thinking more on the matter it knew what it had to do. After thinking a bit more after that however it surprised itself with the realization that may actually be what it wanted to do as well.

Delia continued to smother each individual pokémon not even hesitating when she came across a shy and rugged looking machop that was covered in ugly scars or an edgy cubone that was insisting that if she came any closer it would hurt Her yet still permitted her to snuggle with it.

Yes, mew was certain now. That was what it wanted.


	8. the confession

The next morning (by the Time Delia consented to leave it was late into the evening and Mr. Fuji insisted they stay the night.) Mark and Delia said their goodbyes and departed.

They hadn't gotten far before Mark revealed there was something on his mind "Delia, there's something I want to tell you"

"What is it?"

"Delilah, I care about you. do you think that…" he trailed off but Delia knew what he meant.

"This is a bit sudden don't you think?"

Mark's face fell "does that mean-"

"Not at all. I would love to spend more time with you. I mean, if you're sure."

"That's great to hear" Mark said obviously relieved. turning serious he added, "Team rocket may still be after me though so we should find somewhere to lay low for a little while longer."

"A friend of my mother lives at the lighthouse at the edge of a cape north of cerulean city. She was one of the kimono girls from Johto but recently moved to Kanto and had a son. It's not too far from here, though we'll have to head through the infamously treacherous rock tunnel. I think I could show you the way, but first… you'll have to catch me!" Delia took off running, all the while laughing giddily.

 **You would probably be quite surprised how much research into Japanese courtship I did to ensure this concept fit my view on it (that the concept as a whole is most certainly Japanese let's be honest as a story for ten year olds 20 years ago this wouldn't be acceptable outside of Japan.) basically there are four stages:** **  
** **Social gatherings; this is usually where you would meet your dates for the first time (due to the circumstances I skipped this phase)** **  
** **Dating; just getting to know each other. At this time they aren't considered "in a relationship"** **  
** **Confession of love; THIS is what marks serous dating this is also the part** **  
** **I just highlighted of course just like here women can make the confession it is even more strongly expected of the male. Female confessions are near taboo status but are becoming more common.** **  
** **Finally the proposal; once again it's STRONGLY expected of the male but not required.**


	9. cabin feaver

While mew was still enjoying every ounce of Delia's company, it still felt quite confined stuck in the lighthouse. It didn't belong in the world of humans. it could feel the pull of nature calling it back. It couldn't be a human forever; it would eventually have to return to its home. Though, for now that could wait, yet it couldn't stand being cooped up in this unnatural dwelling much longer.

"I'm going to go stretch my legs" mew announced

"Ok." Delilah, who was playing with the green haired toddler, Bill, answered "just be careful. Remember how we narrowly avoided that ROCKET at nugget bridge"

"I will, take care of yourself as well."

Mew wandered off further and further into the nearby forest until it was certain no one would notice it transform. It did so, the clothing Delia had bought it falling in a lump below its feet. After that, it bolted off getting reacquainted with the beautiful earth it knew. There were a few pidgey singing in the trees weedle and caterpie mingling together in a grove. A small pond with magikarp and horsea inside. Every pokémon shouted out a greeting as it passed. while mew was by no means a monarch or a deity that was how these pokémon saw it all the same. It returned each greeting with a warm smile.

Mew then came across an abra. mew wasn't sure if the abra was shy or if he was about to teleport anyway but as soon as it made eye contact, the abra disappeared in a flash of light. Mew carried on; it found a natural orchard with hundreds of the freshest of berries. It decided to gorge itself on a pecha berry bush. after eating its fill, it turned around and cursed itself. How could it have been so careless.


	10. would you believe me?

Delia couldn't believe it she was staring face to face with a mew. Not to long after Mark had left she decided to go join him. As she was searching for him the abra she was now holding in her arms had teleported from who knows where to directly in front of her path. It was so cute she just had to show Mark. But now, all that was on Delia's mind was mew. Oh, how bad she wanted to go get mark. He had to see this as well. But she knew that if she moved at all or made any sound mew would leave. The strangest thing was mew seemed curious about how she would react.

After what felt like an eternity of her and the mew looking into each other's eyes and getting a feel for each other mew finally warped away with teleport. It may have been her imagination but with that look she felt as if they had connected on a personal level. Of course, that was nothing new; she had had similar experiences with many pokémon. But after this… she had felt something she had never felt before. And those eyes… She was almost certain she had looked into those eyes before.

Shaking away her questions She ran off.

"Mark! Mark! Where are you? I have to tell you something!" She was running so fast she bumped into mark coming around a tree.

"What is it?" Mark looked little anxious himself though he was doing his best to hide it, and his clothes were all wrinkled.

"I just saw Mew! It was the most wonderful and enchanting thing ever. With pokémon like that around, it really makes you wonder why just the thought of them hasn't inspired world peace."

"Oh, is that so? Heh, looks like my terrible luck strikes again. I wish I could have shared that experience with you, Delia"

"You don't believe me, do you?" Delia said disappointed.

"Delia, I would believe anything you told me. If you told me that you saw a swinub fly or that the very sun and moon are pokémon themselves, I would believe you without hesitation."

"Mark, that's so sweet… do you think we should head back?"

"I guess so. But let's take the long way so we can enjoy our time out here a little longer."


	11. the image forgotten

Several days after it's close encounter, which was now all but forgotten. Mew was inspecting the front door of the lighthouse, for the umpteenth time. The door had some very elaborate carvings on it depicting several pokémon. Mew was still perplexed by that one image. Finally, resigning it called its partner over. "Delia do you recognize this pokémon? I find it a little unsettling that I am unfamiliar with it."

When Delia reached the door, and looked at the image he was referring to, all color drained from her face. "This… this can't be good"

"What?" Mew asked restlessly "what is it?!"

"I have seen that exact same image somewhere else before."

"WHERE did you see that image, Delia? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Remember That bioweapon That Giovani is attempting to create? I swiped his notes... look." She slowly reached into a pocket on her skirt and pulled out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Mew.

Across most of the pages was a bunch of human scientific jargon that Mew couldn't hope to understand. There were also several pages missing. Though the notes in the margins gave him a general Idea of the project. This WAS what team rocket needed it, or at least it's DNA, for after all. On the last page, just as Delia claimed, was an image nearly identical to the one on the door except it was labeled with more of the strange symbols used in human science.

"But what does it mean?" Mark asked

"How should I know?"

"Are you sure we can trust this family?"

"I… I don't know!" Delia was on the verge of tears

Seeing this mew softened and embraced Delia. "I'm sorry. I forget sometimes that you're not familiar with the darkness in this world and really that's a great thing. Yet, what you've learned his last month and a half … it must be hard for you isn't it? Before now, people like team rocket were no more real to you than the boogeyman."

All Delia could do was nod.

"Let's find somewhere we can talk in private. We'll figure this out. I promise… together."


	12. but where to go

They agreed that they had to leave. though all they had was a strange coincidence, until the situation stabilized and they could find out more, staying with Delia's mother's friend was too risky. The only question now was where to go. if they were going to head to Johto they would have to backtrack all the way to and through Viridian city. In fact, at this point any way they traveled by land would be backtracking. They had kind of lead themselves into a corner. If team rocket really was tracking them, they would risk crossing paths with them by backtracking. That would mean that by land their best bet would be Mt. moon but if that failed they would be entirely trapped.

"I have a friend." Mark said in a hushed tone "he could take us all the way south to Hoenn or all the way north to Sinnoh. I'm certain team rocket couldn't track him as well. He actually lives near here too. Once we get there we should most likely go somewhere entirely secluded. That would mean mirage island in Hoenn or the battle and or survival area in Sinnoh. If we take that second route I would like to stop in Hearthome City."

"Why Hearthome?" Delia asked in an equally soft tone.

"I have been told there's a beautiful church there." Mark looked away blushing a little.

"Mark…"

"Delia, I know I have little to offer you at this time but I can give you this promise. I will always be there for you and whatever family we may have in the future. I may not always be physically present but I would be willing seek out the legendary ho-oh to send to you as a guardian angel If I have to. Delia, I love you and Though this may be selfish of me I want you to be my wife."

"Oh Mark… … of course!" Delia hugged her new fiancé. After a moment she asked, "so who is this friend of yours?"

"It might be better if I just show you, but I guarantee you'll like him.


	13. the song of the universe

returning to the cliffside near the lighthouse Delia and Mark stared at the waves. After a moment Mark asked Delia, "are you ready for this?"

"I guess so" Delia told him, not knowing what to expect.

Mark began making a noise. It didn't really sound human. It was more of a song in the language of the universe, so beautiful that it was as if the heavens themselves were singing.

And then the heavens answered, singing with him.

No that wasn't it. There was something else in the fog replying to the call Mark made. Something loud. Together they began a beautiful duet that felt so magical that Delia was certain told all of nature's secrets if only she could understand them. As Mark continued, Delia began to make out the silhouette of an enormous being, Twice the height of the cliff below them and the lighthouse above together. At first, she thought it was a giant dragonite but as it came closer and the fog began to disperse she could tell it was something even more majestic and powerful. She wasn't even sure it was a pokémon; She would probably meet arceus before the day came where she would meet another being like this one. "Mark… is this your friend?!" Delia asked bewildered.

"Yep, he's one of a kind isn't he."

"And you say that you're a terrible trainer."

"By any other trainer's standards, I am. All the others only care about raw power or the size and overall rarity of your collection. But I could never bring myself to force a pokémon to come with me nor to make it fight if it doesn't want to. Me and my pokémon are partners we each get an equal say and I would never ask something of them unless I would be willing to do it myself, and not to toot my own horn but I'm not all talk either. While we all have our own strengths and weaknesses I practically refuse to let my pokémon do anything for me unless I get to do my part. Of course, if they insist that they want to do something by themselves who am I to stand in their way." Delia got the feeling Mark had been preparing that monologue for a while but she didn't call him out on it.

"Anyway," Mark continued helping Delia onto the Titan's back, "we have a wedding to get to. better not be late."


	14. acceptance

The wedding was beautiful, but it felt so surreal and was over so quickly. Mew still couldn't believe that it had pledged its life to this human. What would this mean once it left? would they still be bound by some supernatural force? Would it feel some connection to Delia keeping it from ever finding another mate? It really did love her and wanted to remain loyal but a human lifespan was so short. Once she parted it would be lonely. Mew didn't really understand these human matters. As a whole, the marriage was just a formality to it to make sure everything worked out so it could give her what she needed before it returned home.

Mew only knew of one way to find answers. Once again, reaching into the planes where aura flows, Mew found what it was looking for almost immediately. Their Auras were now bound in the plane, separate but closely intertwined, and ever getting tighter. Though this should have only worried it further it found itself contented with the fact. It came to terms with the knowledge that it had gone through with all of this, the marriage especially, because It wanted to be this close to Delia and it had accepted any future consequences long before it had decided. The marriage really did mean more to it than a means to an end, it always had, and Mew was okay with that.

Now they were on their "honeymoon". of course, this was by no means a typical human honeymoon, though the location was somewhat typical it supposed. Mew's beautiful wife in its arms it opened the door to their villa with its feet. They had practically won the lottery when the previous owner just decided to give it away to the next person he came across. It was a good thing though, they couldn't have afforded any dwelling place on their own especially not anywhere as upscale as on this island. Otherwise they would have been roughing it for their over-extended honeymoon. Mew would not return to Kanto with Delia. everything would have to be done by then, and "Roughing it" would not have been the optimal conditions for Delia in the coming months.


	15. consoling the neighbors

Delia had told her family the good news, over videophone, but refused to go into any specifics for the time being. She was glad she didn't when her family told her about the abnormal number of surveyors knocking on their door lately. They were glad for her but her father kept grumbling about when they would meet the young man in person. She had promised them "soon enough" but that due to "extreme conditions" she would not be home for several months.

After that was over, they decided to introduce themselves to the neighborhood. Though it was hardly a neighborhood with how spaced the houses were. After a few friendly greetings and a few people annoyed to have strangers knocking on their door. They came to this one house. It very much stood out from the others but for almost the opposite reason Mr. Fuji's house did. It was very unnatural and almost alien in appearance. The yard was very unhealthy looking, possibly because no pokémon, like diglet, wanted to live near the house. They knocked on the door nonetheless and a somewhat old man answered.

"Hello" Delia began "we just wanted to stop by and say hello since we'll be staying here for a while"

The man only seemed to be half listening "Yes, yes, now if you excuse me I-"

"Is something the matter?"

"Well..." the old man seemed to be considering rather or not to respond truthfully. "Yes, I just got word that an old colleague of mine, Dr. Fuji's daughter has recently been diagnosed with a terminal illness. She still has a good few years left, but that on top of my grandson running away from home a couple years back. It's starting to really get to me."

"Amber? That's terrible"

"You know the Fujis."

"Yes, we were visiting lavender town recently and we met Them. They're great people"

"That they are. I just hope the man comes out of it ok. A family member with such an illness is always life shattering, but Amber is everything to Fuji. I am actually a little worried he'll do something drastic. he was a little unstable until she came along."

"Really? I didn't know that."

"Yeah, well, it probably doesn't come up in everyday conversation now does it."

"What about your grandson?"

"I really don't know. his parents have beachfront property in Sunnyshore and another one on Melemele Island in Alola that they spend the colder half of the year in. He was brilliant with electronics. there was one day though when he was having trouble with the circuitry of something or other. it frustrated him so bad he threw it across the room and it shattered. Since that day he's been different. Almost as if his own outburst scared himself so bad that he committed to never let his emotions get control of him again. I blame myself a little. if I had only been there for him while he was struggling in those crucial years."

"What was he like?"

"He was super pale, some would have assumed he was an albino if it wasn't for his stone-gray eyes. even his hair was white. Though he dyed it blue before he left, claiming he wanted to be like azelf, a master of willpower. He… well I don't really know. Like I said the last few times I Saw him… Guzma had changed. And I wasn't around as much as I should have been, even before… thank you. I needed someone to talk to."

"Any time Mr…"

"Cyrus, William Cyrus."

 **in the five or more years between DPPt and XY he also established a fake alias as Lysandre. both of their goals as well as their teams (pokemon as well as human) as well as Guzma's battle tree pokemon team in Moon are surprisingly similar, if cyrus' gyrados in the DP remakes is shiny #theoryconfirmed** ****

 **obviously there are some counter arguements such as why does guzma show so much emotion? OR didn't lysandre die? OR why does he seem to be aging in reverse?** ****

 **1\. Guzma's emotions are a front. though he still abhors emotions (that is until Nihilego saves him) after trying to end the world twice, he has realized that the fear of others can be a powerful thing. it can inspire someone to act with more conviction than a subordinate without emotion could ever hope to. it could also force an enemy to submit to inaction if they fear what will happen if they try.** ****

 **2\. Lysandre didn't die he was made immortal just like AZ was. simple as that. the significant thing here is that it worked as a catylist for his realizations in SM** ****

 **3\. infinity energy. warp tiles are powered by infinity energy, and team Galactic's base has tons of them. we also know in XY he uses A LOT of it. who says their boss wasn't using that power for other things. plus though he looks old he is only 27 durring DPPt which would make him 34-36 in SM/USUM Lusamine on the other hand looks to be in her 20s and is over 40. coincidence or trading secrets?**


	16. second thoughts

There was something on Mew's mind. It didn't entirely know why or how but maybe if Delia knew what had been said in that alley before she intervened, it would be knowledge that could help her after it left. After all there weren't many months let now, yet... Mew found itself wishing it could stay. It knew that was impossible. the difference between their two worlds was too great. But maybe the child… it's child, would someday bridge that gap and idealistic coexistence would become more than a dream. Mew knew that it was a near impossible hope, the yet to be born human child, had little more chance to achieve that than anyone else, but then again what else did it have if not hope.

Once the child was born Mew could leave in good conscience knowing that team rocket would leave Delia be for a time if she was a new mother, and then once the child was old enough he or she could protect Delia. Then again, that wasn't entirely true, leaving would hurt Delia, it was inevitable, but that fact didn't comfort mew in the slightest. Even if Delia eventually forgave it, would it be able to forgive itself for causing her so much emotional pain, and leaving her to take care of the baby all by herself? Mew felt selfish, it had justified its actions telling itself the most important thing was that Delia remained safe, but Delia was a living thing and had delicate emotions just like any pokémon. It felt like a hypocrite Judging all those humans for welcoming pokémon into the "Family" but later leaving them to fend for themselves, they too would often justify that it was the better option than remaining together, but Mew only saw it as a poor excuse before.

Returning to the situation at hand Mew voiced what was on its mind "Delia how much did you hear that night in the alleyway before you revealed yourself?"

"Nothing at all really, I was so afraid that I had called Giovani out as soon as I was able to find him, before I had even realized you were there. Why?"

"It's probably nothing, but there were some things said that may, in some way, affect you if you ever encounter team rocket again. First off, you need to know, I am not the only one who has what they need. There aren't many of us and after two close calls, mine especially so, I think we can keep away from their path again. However, team rocket has tried and failed at least four times on four different days, I didn't even know they've been trying so long until Giovani told me, and if he believed I could have gotten away I He most certainly wouldn't have. Nonetheless, there is nothing keeping them from trying again. Or maybe they'll find a way around it. It seems that they'll keep trying until they get what they want. Like I said I don't know if this really will matter to you, but I hear that Knowledge is power."

"Ok… Mark, though I don't understand everything that goes on in your mind, I trust that you will always have my best interest at heart. I know you know that."

Mew was all too aware, and Just hoped it wouldn't disappoint, though it feared that it already had.

The boy was due any day now and Delia was getting excited. Then she realized, she was so caught up in everything that she and Mark had never decided on a name. She rushed into the other room "Mark, Mark! What are we going to name him?"

"Couldn't we just skip naming him and just call him kid?" Mark teased.

"Of course, not silly! A name is like a blessing, in a way it symbolizes all the hopes and aspirations the parents have for their children."

"In that case… I've got nothing. the only thing that keeps running through my mind is an ancient proverb that originated in Ecruteak City, 'Like ho-oh, great things are born from ash'"

Delia chuckled "Mark that's actually really great. Ash it is." After several moments had passed, she added, "ho-oh again huh?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You keep bringing it up, especially at critical points in this family's development, like when you proposed to me. It's almost become our family's mascot."

"Really? I hadn't noticed. But wouldn't you agree it feels appropriate."

"Yeah… oh! Mark, my water broke! He's coming!"


	17. the time is near

Mew… Mark. looked down at its newborn son, wrapped in a blanket. Looking through the aura Mark found that, just as it had hoped, though Ash's DNA was entirely human, his genes had acquired large amounts of versatility from his father. As he grows older, he may be able to call on skills and abilities that other humans would never hope to perform. He could climb like an aipom, jump like a sceptile, run like an arcanine, or even attain rapid healing like a Chancey, especially in time of necessity or when filled with adrenaline. With some help, he may even be able to call on greater talents or even the powerful gift to take the form of other pokémon entirely. These skills would ensure their safety.

Despite that comforting fact, Mark wanted to leave less than ever. Ash would grow up never knowing his father. Hopefully he wouldn't turn bitter because of it. No. Delia would be sure he turns out great. Even now Mark wasn't giving her enough credit. Just like Mark never gave humans enough credit as a whole.

Both humans and pokémon have their flaws. the difference was, most humans recognized their flaws and were willing to admit their imperfections and work with their friends, human and pokémon alike, to improve together. There are bad humans in this world, but there were bad pokémon too. However, many pokémon adamantly believed that they were above that. Mark had heard more than once that there were no bad pokémon, just bad humans making them do bad things and, for as much as Mark had experienced over the years, he felt awful for believing that for as long as he did.

But of all Mark's regrets his biggest one was he was yet to complete. Mark wasn't human, and before all this that was something to be proud of, but now Mark realized that no species was better than another and they all had something to learn from each other. Nonetheless, he didn't belong among humans. he had put on a good show but now it was time for the curtain call. But Delia… No. he mustn't think too hard about it. He would do everything he could to help her cope and ease the pain, but after today he would have to do it from afar.

Mark took a deep breath. It was time to tell Delia the news.


	18. it's time to go

"You're leaving me?!" Delia said, hurt. "Has all of this been some game to you"

"I can't stay, but Delia, you must know I did it all for you. *sigh* you deserve to know the truth." With a flash of brilliant light Mark made known his true form. _I don't belong in your world Delia. I could have easily escaped on my own that day at the pokémon Center without anyone giving a second thought. I could've even wiped or altered your memories. But there was something about you that made me choose this much more complicated path and I'm glad I did. However, I can't express how sorry I am that I deceived you. our son will grow up to do great things not because of who his father is but because of the mother who will raise him. YOU have done great things I've seen it. If nothing else, you have helped me realize simple truths that, until I met you, would have thought were outright lies. Thank you, Delia. This doesn't change anything I've told you, and I only hope you'll forgive me._

Delia remained silent.

 _Please say something. I… I can't bear it. Be angry, but don't send me off without any closure._

"It was you that I saw in the forest near the lighthouse. I knew I recognized those eyes."

 _Heh, even now, you can't stay mad at a pokémon. Take care Delia. Until we meet again._

"So, we will meet again?"

 _Delia, in all my experience I've learned there are times where you must believe that with every fiber of your being. It will tear you apart if you don't. So, my answer is yes, we will meet again._

"I'll look forward to it. Mew."

 _I'm still Mark, Delia. I haven't changed, if anything you've changed me for the better, and that is who I want to continue to be. Now, I need to get going._ And with that Mark teleported away, two plane tickets fluttering to the floor where he had been a moment earlier.

 **Ok the hardest part of this story was, by far, playing everything out so that mark didn't seem like a total jerk when he left. I am not sure if I succeeded, but I for one am satisfied with this ending. Then again this isn't really the ending, now is it? This is how the real story began. Which means we all know that an this type of closure was inevitable.**


	19. epologue

"What do you mean he left at the end of your honeymoon?!" Delia's father was furious.

"He had to continue his pokémon journey." Delia replied flatly. She couldn't make them understand even if they knew the truth.

"If he puts his pokémon above his wife you would expect him to at least have some impressive records, but no I looked this guy up on the trainer database and no one has even heard…"

Delia looked out the window as her father continued to rant. She saw a large bird guiding a rainbow, a bird that she, and later her son, would see on several occasions afterward whenever they needed some hope. She remembered what Mark had promised her, _I will always be there for you and whatever family we may have in the future. I may not always be physically present but I would be willing seek out the legendary ho-oh to send to you as a guardian angel If I have to._ She smiled despite the situation.

"… will we tell everyone? What will YOU tell your son when he gets older?" her father concluded, angrily.

Delia stared at her father definitely "I will tell Ash the truth, I will tell him 'it took his father four days to reach Viridian city'."


End file.
